


Namesake

by allonym



Series: Doctor Who Series 6 Ficlets [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonym/pseuds/allonym
Summary: Amy has a chat with her friend Mels.  Set just before "Let's Kill Hitler."





	Namesake

Amy sat on a bench, watching the river stream by. She’d been coming here a lot, since they returned to Leadworth six weeks past. She wasn’t sure why, until it occurred to her that this was her subconscious trying to get her as close to her daughter as possible. Watching over the River, get it? Stupid subconscious. But she still found the streaming water to be soothing, so she kept coming here anyway. Her thoughts moved more slowly here, and tormented her less. The frantic need to do something, anything to save her baby was still there, but it seemed less immediate.  
  
Her thoughts, such as they were, were interrupted when someone plopped down beside her. She didn’t react at first, but then looked over to see her friend Mels. They hadn’t talked since Amy had gotten back.  
  
“Hey there. I talked to your mum. She said you lost a baby when you went to visit America.”  
  
Yeah, that’s what they told their families. It explained why they returned so soon, and why they weren’t quite themselves. It also earned them an avalanche of smothering sympathy, and Amy braced herself for more of the same from Mels.  
  
“Tough break,” said Mels, which startled a laugh from Amy. She should’ve known better. Mels was true a friend as she ever had, but she was never one to offer a shoulder to cry on. Now, if she wanted someone at her back in a fight, or someone to join her sneaking past a “do not enter” sign just because, Mels was her girl. But patting her hand and saying “there, there”? Not Mels’ style.  
  
It made Amy feel just a bit better. Suddenly she wanted to share the whole story; if there was one person besides Rory who’d understand, it would be Mels.  
  
“Yeah, except I didn’t lose her. She was stolen. And the Doctor is going to get her back for me.” Her voice held all the conviction she could muster. It had been six weeks and three unanswered phone calls. The bloody alien had a time machine; what was he waiting for?  
  
In her heart, Amy was remembering twelve years. She couldn’t do that, not again, not without going crazy. Twelve years not knowing what became of her little girl would truly drive her mad.  
  
“You think so?” said Mels, and it took Amy a moment to realize she was talking about the Doctor finding her baby. Mels always plunged right into a Doctor story without questioning it. Even when they were little and the Doctor really was imaginary.  
  
“He promised,” she said, sounding childish even to herself.  
  
“Huh. Well, I know you think he hung the moon and the stars, Amy, but the Doctor doesn’t exactly have a great track record with promises. How do know he wasn’t lying to make you feel better? Really, for being such a powerful alien with a time machine, he doesn’t seem to do much good with it.”  
  
“How can you say that? You know how he saved the Earth from the Atraxi a couple of years ago!” said Amy, shaken out of here grey funk.  
  
“Yeah, and who’s fault was it that the Atraxi were there in the first place? He was just cleaning up his own mess. Anyway, that never happened — you and Rory are the only ones who remember.”  
  
Amy had forgotten. No cracks, therefore no Prisoner Zero in her house. It was all just a story now. “Are you saying you don’t believe me?” she said, hurt. Mels had always believed her stories about the Doctor, even when Amy didn’t quite.  
  
“Stupid! Of course I believe you. It’s just I don’t think the Doctor is all that you say he is. He’s got you brainwashed or something.” Mels voice went grim.  
  
Amy sighed. “No, he really is all that. But he does make mistakes. He’ll definitely find Melody, but I’m afraid it’ll be too late. I’m so afraid I’ll miss her childhood. I’m afraid she needs me, and I won’t be there.”  
  
“Melody?” asked Mels.  
  
Amy smiled at her friend, bumping her with her shoulder. “Yeah, I named my daughter after you, of course. They let me do that, give her a name. I knew she was going to have to be brave, so I gave her your name. You’re the bravest person I know.”  
  
“You’re pretty brave yourself. Although one thing I don’t get. . . “  
  
“What’s that?” asked Amy.  
  
“Why’re you just sitting and moping instead of going after her with the Doctor? Not like you at all.”  
  
“He didn’t give me a chance to come with, and he’s not answering the phone,” said Amy, doubt returning to gnaw at her.  
  
Mels snorted. “Like I said, I don’t trust the Doctor. He’ll probably bollocks it up. You should find another way to get him back here.”  
  
“Like what?”  
  
“You’ll think of something,” said Mels, standing. Amy stood, too. Mels was right. If the Doctor wouldn’t answer the phone, she’d have to find another way to get his attention.  
  
“Thanks, Mels.”  
  
“No problem,” said Mels with a smirk. Then her expression softened. “And Amy?  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Don’t worry so much. It really will be alright.” She patted Amy awkwardly on the shoulder.  
  
Amy smiled at her. Time to get home and talk with Rory. They needed to figure a way to cause enough of a commotion to get the Doctor’s attention. Mels was right; she couldn’t just leave this rescue to the Doctor. Sometimes the best friend is one who gives you a push.


End file.
